


Carry on

by demonsandpie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bobby Singer Deals With Idjits, Canon, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean loves Cass, Destiel - Freeform, Heaven, M/M, Post series finale, SPN - Freeform, Season 15, Supernatural - Freeform, Winchesters - Freeform, carry on, cass - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, non Canon, post carry on, post show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonsandpie/pseuds/demonsandpie
Summary: Dean Winchester has died. In heaven he can have it all, peace. Free from the world of monsters and hunting. But something is still bothering him. He lost his best friend, Cass. Cass bared his soul to him and now Dean must do the same to him. There was one more than he wanted, to be with Cass forever in Heaven.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel
Kudos: 11





	1. Together at last

Sam and Dean together at last in paradise. Sam had grown old, had a family, left hunting. Waited for so long to see his big brother again. Dean on the other hand, for him it felt like no time had passed. Time is different in Heaven of course. Together they drove throughout the forest roads, twisting and turning. Enjoying the peace, the silence. 

The lack of monsters, Chuck, demons all of it. Gone. There was no more fighting, no more nightmares breathing down their backs. Peace at last. All these years of fighting was finally over. They could finally breath freely. 

Sam looked over at Dean. “I can’t believe it’s finally over. And after everything we’ve been through, everything we’ve done, we still end up here. Heaven.” 

“Yeah, well I guess Jack being God has more than its fair share of perks,” Dean replied, looking over at his brother while his hand firmly grasped at Baby’s wheel.

Sam looked at Dean with content. “So everyone we lost, our family,” he trailed off. 

“All here, every last one of them,” Dean stated. His voice and heart swelled at the statement. 

“Have you seen Mom and Dad yet?” Asked Sammy. 

“Not yet. I’ve been waiting for you.”

“What about Cass? Any clue as to if Jack broke him out of the empty?”

Dean took a deep breath, he knew Cass was around here somewhere. He wish the last time he saw him was different. At the time he didn’t know how to react or what to say. His best friend confessed his love. And before Dean could process this he was gone. The empty came and took him away. Forever. 

But finding out from Bobby that Cass and Jack were the ones to tear down Heavens walls. It was a miracle. And as happy as one could be in Heaven, Dean knew he’d have to come up with the words to tell Cass what he never got the chance to. 

“Bobby told me him and Jack were the ones to get rid of the walls. So that we can all be together. I haven’t seen him though. I’ve been waiting on you. Let’s pull over here for a sec. Have a beer,” Dean stated. 

Dean pulled Baby over onto the side of the road next to a river. The view was beautiful. They got out and Sam grabbed two bottles of beer from the backseat. They leaned against the impalas hood. Like they had so many times before after a case. 

“Hey, Dean, we should head over to Mom and Dad’s. I’m sure they are waiting for us. Everyone probably is,” said Sammy.

“You go on ahead. I need to do something before I see anyone else.”

Sam looked at his brother. “What do you need to do?” 

“Cass. I never got to say goodbye and to find out he’s out of the empty.” Dean took a drink from his beer and sighed. He continued, “Sam. I… I never told you what happened when Cass died.”

“You said the empty took him,” Sam said looking at his brother. His brow furrowed in confusion. 

“Yeah well there’s more to it. Just before the empty took him he said goodbye. But…” Dean trailed off. His stared at the river in front of him, but his eyes didn’t truly see it. 

He continued, “He told him that everything I’ve ever done was for love. And that he could love, everyone, everything because of me.”

“Well, Dean, yeah. I mean of course. You changed him. He was a solider when you first met him. Over the years he became his own person. Not just a pawn for Chuck and the angels,” said Sam. 

“Sammy no. He told me,” Dean paused, “He told me he loved me.”

Sam looked at his brother, “He was your best friend. Of course he loved you.”  
“Sam, no. I don’t think he meant it like that.”

Sam looked down. He couldn’t help but smirk. For years now he’s watched them together. There was always this energy between them. An unspoken truth that Sam thought they didn’t know about. 

“Dean, what did you say?” Sam questioned. 

“Nothing. I didn’t know what to say. And ever since I can’t stop thinking about it. I mean I love him, but like that? Sammy, come on.”  
Sam chuckled. 

Dean’s head shot at his brother. “What?”

“Dean, all these years the two of you have grown close. And I don’t think you realize just how close you two have gotten. I mean everyone sees it. You’re in Heaven. Dead. You never got a chance at true happiness. Not one that lasted. Maybe you need to figure this out, yourself out. You might not be as straight as you think you are.”

“I know who I am, Sam. It’s just… it’s just not that easy to put into words. I’m me, okay? I’m Dean freakin’ Winchester. Ladies man. King of babes.”

“Okay but that doesn’t mean anything. I mean remember the siren?”

Dean looked at Sam quizzically. “Yeah. What about it?”

“It appeared as a man to you.”

“And?” Dean asked, confused. 

“Sirens appear to their victims as what they truly desire.”

“Yeah and it appeared as the perfect little brother. What I thought I wanted.”

“No. That’s just what it told you. What you thought you wanted to hear. Look Dean, all I’m saying is that you need to listen to the voice in your head. The one in the back you keep locked away. Go to him.”

“Yeah, maybe. I need to at least see him. What are you gonna do?” Dean asked Sam. 

Sam took a deep breath. “I’m gonna go see everyone.”

With that he was gone. Traveling in Heaven outside of Baby came to him like riding a bike. Sammy only needed to think of those he loved, and he was there. Dean stayed, leaning against Baby. His head was swirling. Cass lingered in the front of his mind. The words ‘I love you’ pounded in his ears. And the truth swelled. 

He knew his truth. He knew who he was. He felt the same way. But the fear of finally saying it after all these years. It pained him. To see Cass again, after losing him. That was his happiness. Heaven wouldn’t be paradise without his best friend along side him.

“Cass,” Dean said out loud. He continued, “Bobby said that you can. Jack did this. Taking the walls down. I never got to say goodbye. I really need to see you.”

Dean looked around. His angel was no where to be found. Saddened by this he began to open the driver side door to the car. Suddenly Cass was standing behind him. His long coat swayed in the light breeze. 

“Dean,” he said softly.

“Cass!” Dean exclaimed. He turned around to see his angel. 

Dean ran to him and embraced him. It felt like years since they’ve seen each other. He held him tightly. The fear began to wash away. 

“I didn’t know if you wanted to see me,” said Cass.

“Of course I did. You’re my best friend, Cass,” Dean replied as he broke away from the hug.

“Well, when the empty took me. What I said.”

Dean smiled. “Cass, look. I’m sorry I didn’t say anything. With everything that was happening in the moment and you spring that on me. I don’t know what to say. I didn’t then and I still don’t.”

“You don’t need to. I needed to say it. That was my happiness,” the angel replied. 

Dean looked at him. “No. I do. I do need to say something. This is my happiness too, you know. I’ve been running from shit my whole life. Demons, angels, monsters, you name it. But the one thing that I could never face was myself. I thought I had myself figured out. But in the back of my mind, eating at me, was the truth, Cass. I… I’m..,” he trailed off. 

Cass’ head cocked to the side. The confused angel. “Dean,”

“Cass. There’s one truth. You said I changed you. Cass, you changed me. You made me a better man, you made me see the good in people. I needed you. I could fight knowing you had my back. I was a fool not to see it before. But after what you said and then you dying.”

Tears began to fall down Dean’s face. He moved in closer to the angel. The two were a foot part. Staring into each other’s eyes. Cass could feel the heat of Dean's breath on him. He looked at him, confused but knowingly. 

Dean continued, “I’m not a man of words, I truly am not. And feelings, I never if rarely ever truly face or open up about them. But with you… I thought I knew everything about myself. But the moment you said you loved me. That all changed. Cass, thank you. For everything. For raising me from Hell, for being my friend. I always thought of you as a brother.” 

Cass frowned. He feared this. But it was okay. It didn’t matter.

“But I know now that wasn’t true. I didn’t love you as a brother. I never did. I made myself believe that to keep myself from facing the truth,” Dean said. 

“Dean, what are you saying?”

“Come on, Cass! I’m saying I love you! I love you, Cass. The way you love me. It was always you. Always!” 

Dean stepped towards Cass. Closing the distance between them. Cass looked at the hunter. He could sense Dean’s heart was racing. Dean look at him and repeated the words ‘I love you’ one last time before reaching his hand up to the angels cheek. It was warm to the touch. Dean pulled Cass’ head to his. Their foreheads touched. 

“Dean, I love you,” Cass said.

“I love you, too.”

The two lifted their heads. Their lips lingered only an inch apart. They could feel each other’s breaths. Dean crashed into Cass. Finally kissing his lips. Giving up every shred of fear and doubt. Letting go of what he thought he was, and embracing who is really he. Dean Winchester, brother, hunter, dead and absolutely in love with the angel Castiel. 

The kiss deepened. Dean’s hand left Cass’ face and moved to the back of his head. The angel embraced Dean, pulling him in closer. They both felt alone, like there was no one else in all of Heaven and this was their own personal paradise. Dean was free from the nightmares, Cass was finally his own person. Free to be. Together. 

Dean pulled back, breaking the kiss. He smiled. “Castiel, I love you. This is Heaven, we can do whatever we want. We can be happy.”

“Cass smiled. “I am happy. I’m still an angel, and there's still work to be done. But I am not leaving you. If you will have me that is.”

“Go be an angel. It’s what you are. Angel of the Lord. But you are still mine. Besides if Jack ever has an issue, he is my kid basically. Our kid. But yes, I will. I love you, and I don’t want to lose you. Not ever again.” 

“What about Sam?” Asked Cass.

“Get in the car. He’s going to tell me he told me so,” laughed Dean. 

Cass looked at him puzzled. He got in the car. Dean was behind the wheel of Baby. They looked at each other happily. Dean had one hand on the wheel while the other reached out for Cass’. He took the hunter's hand tightly. Music began to play from the impalas stereo. Dean looked ahead and took off down the mountain road.


	2. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with the Winchesters

Sam sat on the porch of his parents house. Mom, Dad and Bobby sat besides him. They were happy to all finally be together again. But two people were missing. And they all knew the boys wouldn’t be too long. 

The purr of the impala was soon within ear reach. Sam stood up. He prayed did what he needed to do. The shine of the black car was in sight and the music from within filled the air. He saw him, his brother, behind the wheel. Where he was meant to me. Besides him was the angel, Castiel. Sam smiled. 

The car pulled up the dirt driveway. And came to stop next to Bobby’s truck. Dean looked at Cass then at his family before opening the door to step out. Mary ran to her son. Even though time was different in Heaven, it still felt like years had passed since she last saw him. She ran into his arms. Not sure if she would break down in tears of joy. 

”Dean! Oh my God! When we found out you died. We didn’t know what would happen. We feared you would go back to Hell,” she said overjoyed. She continued,” But Jack told us it wouldn’t be long before we see you. I can’t believe you’re here. My boys. Finally back together. We can be a family finally.” 

“Mom, oh am I glad to see you,” Dean said as he pulled back from his mothers hug. 

“Everyone is finally here, well not everyone. Jack will be along later.”

Dean looked at her. “You and Jack are okay?”

“Of course. He’s family. What he did. He didn’t… Dean, he didn’t have a soul. It was an accident. I never blamed him. He’s family. Come, we’ve been waiting for you.”

Cass stood in front of the car watching Dean and his mother. He looked at them with love, the love for his family and for Dean. Happy that Dean was finally with his mother. He lost her too many times for one lifetime. 

Sam stepped down off the porch and towards his big brother. “Dean, you found Cass.”

Dean looked at him. “Yeah,” he replied. “You were right.”

Dean walked towards Cass and took his hand. The angel looked down at their hands and up at Dean. Dean was looking at him, smiling. He knew that everything was perfect. 

“Dean?” Bobby asked, bewildered at what was happening in front of him. 

Cass looked at him. “Dean and I, we love each other.”

”About damn time you boys finally open up. We’ve been wondering when it was finally going to happen,” said Bobby.

Sam chuckled. It was a topic Bobby and him had spoken of before. Their parents smiled. They knew. They knew all along. Sam went to Cass, he never got to say goodbye. They were best friends too after all. He took the angel in his arms, hugging him tightly before letting go. 

“Cass, I’ve missed you. Our family isn’t complete without you. I guess now things are going to be different.”

”Why?” Cass asked confused. The clueless angel, as always.

“Come on, boys. Let’s get inside. Your Mom’s been cooking dinner for us. She’s been waiting for you three to show up finally,” their Dad said. 

The family went into the house and into the dinning room. There Mary and John had already set the table, a plate set out for everyone. In the center was a plate filled with bacon cheese burgers. Dean looked puzzled at his mom.

“Burgers?” He asked.

“Well, I know you love them. There’s also pie for dessert. I wanted your first real meal here to be a good one,” replied Mary.

Dean smiled a crooked smile and nodded his head in approval. The family sat down and soon talk and laughter filled the air. It was home, how Sam and Dean had always imagined it. Their parents finally together, Bobby alive. The Winchesters all under one roof. Only thing missing was Jack.

“Sam, you got any plans now that you’re dead?” John asked his son. He laughed at his own question. 

Sam tilted his head to the side taken back by the question. “Well, I guess I never thought about it. Probably wait for my family. The ones still alive. Won’t be too long now.”

”More grandkids,” said Mary. 

“Uh, yeah one, Dean,” replied Sam. He looked at his brother and smiled warmly. He continued, “Oh how do you go about getting a home in Heaven? I don’t think motels and sleeping in the car is what I’d call paradise.”

“Yeah,” Dean stated firmly. 

Bobby chuckled. “This is Heaven Sam. You can have any home you want. Live anywhere, however you like. It’s up to you. It is your Heaven after all.”

”Though Jack does have two homes, waiting for you. Big enough for you and your family,” Cass interrupted. 

Dean looked at him. “That kid has everything ready for our arrival, huh?”

”Yes,” the angel replied in his low monotone voice. 

“What about me then?”

Cass took another bite of his burger before replying. “Well, not far from here is a home for you.”

“For me? Not for a family since I died before I really got to do that.” Dean was suddenly saddened by a life that he never got to have. He loved his life, he lived it fully. But somethings got away from him it felt like at times. 

“Dean, you have a family. And besides you have a kid, surrogate, adopted, whatever you want to call Jack he is yours. He’s got three Dad’s. And well, he’s grown. Kids flew the coop. Literally,” his mother said seeing the look on Dean’s face. 

Dismissing the topic of families, Dean once again looked to Cass. “Where do you live?”

“Well, nowhere really,” the angel said, “I don’t sleep and I only eat when with people. It’s more to be apart of things than a necessity.” 

“No, you live with me. That’s the end of it.”

The Winchesters finished their dinner and the air became even more relaxed. John stood up and began to pick up everyone’s plates. Bobby gave him a look and went into the kitchen with him. 

“Bobby, man, I’m telling you. I did not see that coming,” John Winchester told his old friend. 

Bobby gave him a stern yet confused look. “What? Sam dying of old age or Dean and the angel?”

John let out a soft chuckle. “Dean and Cass. I always thought Dean was, well, very straight.”

”John, you’ve been gone a long time. You haven’t been around. I’m not even sure Dean knew. But him and that angel, they have a history. And it’s been clear for years now that they are hiding something from each other.”

Back in the dining room Mary and her boys sat talking. Sam was telling them of his life after Dean passed away. Dean was happy for his brother. He had always tried to get away from hunting but it always came back. He was a damn good hunter, but a normal life was always something in the back of his head. He was glad he finally got it. 

John and Bobby returned and sat back down. They carried a pie each with them. Dean’s eyes grew wide. He had forgotten about everything in that moment. Finally his favorite. He didn’t care what flavor, he was sure pie in heaven would be better than any he had before. Sam took notice of his brother's glee and laughed. 

“What? Can’t a man long for pie, Sammy?” Dean asked as he reached for a slice. 

”Yeah, no. It’s just nice to see you like this. Happy,” replied Sam. 

The Winchesters ate their pie, and then had more pie. Soon they moved to the porch again, and sat as the sun began its descent. Dean marveled at the beauty of the forest around them. He never expected his heaven to be this. Cass was seated beside him, he face emotionless and facing forward. He was still so awkward. 

“Dean, what are you going to be doing? Still drive your car?” Bobby asked from behind. 

Dean didn’t turn to face him. “Yeah, I’m gonna drive my car. But I won’t be alone. Not always at least.”

”Good, ya idjit. You don’t need to be alone. You got everyone now.”

Dean turned to face Castiel. He smiled as he replied, “Yeah, I got everyone back.”


End file.
